How Could He?
by GillyweedTabbyCat
Summary: Molly suspects Harry of cheating on Ginny.


_**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **  
_

_Molly suspects Harry of cheating on Ginny. _

She watched him carefully.

He had never taken this much care on his date nights with Ginny. This time, Harry was dabbing repeatedly at his neck in the bathroom of the Burrow with a new cologne that Molly had never once smelled on him.

"That's a lovely fragrance, Harry," She said blankly, still staring at him. "I've never seen you use cologne before," Molly noted.

Harry turned to her and smile awkwardly. "Oh Ginny bought it for me, smells great doesn't it?" He checked himself in the mirror and straightened his sweater again.

The nerve of him! Going out gallivanting with some broad wearing a perfume that her daughter, his wife had bought for him!

"So who has the kids?" Molly asked, hoping he would feel guilty at the mention of his children. Ginny was at an away game and she wondered if her son in law did these kinds of thing regularly in her absence.

"Neville offered to take them tonight," Harry replied, eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Weasley?"

She shook her head and busied herself by adjusting her apron frivolously. "No, just wondering about my grandbabies is all. You have fun, alright?" Molly said half-heartedly. She did not want to believe this.

"Er thanks," Harry replied shakily.

Molly stood in the doorway and managed a watery smile as her son in law continued preparing for his 'night out with the boys'. Apparently, he was meeting up with Dean, Seamus and Ron at the Three Broomsticks. But they had these boys' nights out monthly, why was this one so different?

Could all those 'nights out with the boys' have been meetings with some common whore, while his wife was at home with their children thinking he was out with his friends?

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, brushing past her and starting down the stairs. He checked his watch and broke into a light jog, towards the fireplace. "Oh look at the time, I'm late!"

Molly's eyebrows raised at his urgency. "Go on, then, wouldn't want you to be late, would we now?"

Harry shook his head good-naturedly and scooping up a handful of Floo powder, threw it down and screamed 'The Three Broomsticks!' Not too long after, Molly stepped into the fireplace and followed her son in law.

* * *

She greeted the pub witch at the bar and went off to the restaurant part of the building. No sign of Harry yet. So she took a seat in the corner and held the menu up to her face, pretending to be extremely engrossed in the special of the day.

"Mrs. Weasley, what'll you be having today?" A waiter, probably one of Ron's friends, asked. Molly had become a common face in here after the war but did not quite know everybody that worked here.

"Just a butter beer," Molly said quietly. "I'm waiting on someone is all."

The waiter nodded and disappeared into the back.

Molly was thankful that she did not ask questions. She periodically peeked up over her menu, careful not to be seen should Harry just appear in the restaurant with some dame on his arm. After a few minutes, the waiter returned with her butter beer.

"Are you okay?" She asked, examining Mrs. Weasley's face.

Molly took a deep breath and looked up at the lady. "I'm waiting on Harry, my son in law. Does he come in here regularly?"

"Oh Harry Potter," The lady said familiarly, her mouth forming a small 'O' as the name left Molly's mouth. "Yeah sure, he comes in here once a month with a very pretty little lady, looks an awful lot like his wife, if you ask me," She said in a near whisper.

Molly gasped and took a calming sip of her butter beer. So it was true. Harry was trying to replace Ginny and he had the audacity to bring her to their spot! How arrogant could he be to think that someone wouldn't eventually find out?

"Do you know what time they'll be here?" Molly asked nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Usually around eight," The waiter replied. "They leave around nine, she usually gets tired by that time and then they leave. Oh there they are! Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley," She said graciously and then went to serve her conniving, cunning, should've-been-in-Slytherin son in law.

As she peeked over the menu, Molly caught a glimpse of Harry and his date. He pulled out her chair, seated her at the table and then took his own seat and honestly, Molly had never felt so foolish in all her sixty four years.

Harry's date giggled, gripped his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. How she wished she had a camera! Ginny would have loved to see this. Lily Potter, Harry's six year old daughter, was laughing at her father's silly faces while the waiter took their order. She watched Harry give something to the girl who had served her only minutes ago.

The waiter came back over to Molly and handed her a folded up piece of paper. "He said to give this to you," The waiter said confusedly, glancing over her shoulder and handing the piece of paper to Molly.

Once she walked away, Molly looked over at their table. Lily tapped her father and pointed at Molly, waving happily when she saw her grandmother. Harry looked up at her and only winked, urging her to open the note he had sent.

She unfolded the paper and scanned it quickly.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I love your daughter._

_You have my word. I would never. _

_P.S. Feel free to join Lily and me for dinner._

She stuffed the note in her robe, picked up her butter beer and shamefully walked over to the table where they were seated. Molly gave him an apologetic look. "Hi honey," Molly said to Lily, who was still smiling at her, and then turned on Harry. "I'm so—"

"Have a seat." Harry held up a hand to silence her. "It's not too often that we have the honour of our father-daughter nights being turned into father-daughter-grandmother nights. I'm sure Lily would love to tell you about her first day at Muggle school."

Oh bless him, she thought, all these years and he's still forgiving. She smiled from ear to ear. "And I'd love to hear about it, sweetheart."

Lily jumped in her seat. "Yeah grandma! And then we can share my treacle tart!" The little girl exclaimed, her hands thrown in the air. "I don't like sharing with Jamie or Al but you're a girl so it's fine!"

As she watched Harry listen to Lily recap her whole day with a face that could only be described as unconditionally loving, Molly did not how she could've thought this man capable of something as vile as even thinking of putting another woman in Ginny's place.


End file.
